


Foundling

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borg Baby, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Endgame, semi-intentional baby acquisition??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Seven comes back from a mission. She's not alone.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Foundling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts).



“Where the hell’d you find  _ that _ ?”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “She was about to be sold for parts. I rescued her.”

B’Elanna felt slightly sick at the thought. Her eyes traveled over the tiny face, to the cybernetic implants across the baby’s forehead and left cheek. “Where’d she come from? Does she have parents?”

“Perhaps,” Seven said. “But perhaps not. If the whole family was assimilated, they are likely still among the Collective.”

The baby started to wail. B’Elanna looked at Seven uncertainly. She had no idea what exactly Borg babies needed.  _ I should probably find out. _

“She will need a place to regenerate soon.” Seven began programming something into the ship’s console. “I know someone who can help. I’ll let him know to expect us.” Seven looked down at the baby almost as if she expected her to disintegrate at any moment. 

B’Elanna had once believed Seven was heartless. If that was ever true, it hadn’t been for a long time.  _ If we can’t find the parents, maybe--no, can’t start with that-- _

She leaned over and kissed Seven on the cheek. “You did a great thing today,” she said. “I love you.”

Seven smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
